Pay Off
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gail Delaney. Jack veut Pete hors de sa vie et de celle de Sam.


**Pay Off**

**Auteur**** : Gail R. Delaney**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Genre : humour?  
Pairing : Jack/Sam  
Spoilers : N'importe quoi après Chimera  
Timeline : Saison 8  
Résumé : Jack veut Pete hors de sa vie, et de celle de Sam.

Feedback: YES!

Disclaimer: I make no money for this. Wish I did . . . but oh, well. No copyright infringement intended.

Note du traducteur : On va dire une petite curiosité. Mais c'est une petite curiosité de Gail, s'il vous plait ! lol. Un grand merci à Sam-star pour son aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Général Jack O'Neill était assis dans le coin le plus éloigné et sombre du bar et attendait. Un bol de curly au fromage et de crackers rassis était posé près de ses doigts tambourinant, mais il n'y toucha pas. Sa seconde bouteille de bière était à moitié vide et tiède, perdant de son attrait. 

Il observa les clients du bar, étrécissant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le groupe le récemment entré, et souffla bruyamment. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui dit que son 'contact' avait trente minutes de retard.

'_Peut plus compter sur personne pour être à l'heure, pour l'amour du ciel !' _

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et un individu seul entra. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le bar, rencontra les yeux de Jack, et se faufila à travers la foule vers lui. Avec un sourire qui était juste un peu trop grand, accentué par un menton qui était juste un peu trop carré, il fit signe à la serveuse pour une bière et se glissa dans le box en face de Jack.

« A quoi diable souriez-vous ? » demanda Jack, prenant une longue gorgée de la bière froide que la serveuse posa devant lui.

Son compagnon fit de même. « Pourquoi ne le devrais-je ? C'est le meilleur job que j'ai eu depuis des années. »

« Ouais, et vous l'aimez beaucoup trop à mon goût. »

« M'en faites-vous le reproche ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un gars a -- »

« C'est terminé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Etes-vous sourd ? »

Son compagnon s'adossa sur son siège, ses yeux faisant ce truc pathétique à la 'droopy' qui le faisait ressembler à un chien qui venait de se prendre un coup de pied. « Pourquoi ? J'ai pris soin de tout comme vous vouliez. »

« Je crois que vous êtes simplement trop fichtrement bon dans votre boulot. » Jack n'essaya même pas de cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Le type foutait la trouille à Jack, et ce petit boulot était allé bien assez loin. Temps d'y mettre un terme, avant qu'il ne perde complètement sa raison. _'Au diable les conséquences. Laissons-les découvrir. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Ca n'en valait pas la peine.'_

« Hé, écoutez. Le marché était pour six mois – pas moins. J'ai amené le boulot jusque-là, je pense que je mérite-- »

« J'ai dit que c'est fini, » répliqua sèchement Jack.

« Bien, » concéda son compagnon. « Quand voulez-vous que je le fasse ? »

« Demain. Propre et net. »

« Bien. »

Jack mit la main dans sa veste et sortit une enveloppe, la glissant en travers de la table. L'autre type jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, la ramassa, et feuilleta les billets à l'intérieur. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je prendrai soin de ça, Général. A cette heure, demain, Pete Shanahan sera hors de votre vie pour toujours. »

« Bien, » dit Jack, finissant sa bière. Il laissa tomber un billet de vingt sur la table et se glissa hors du box. « Je ne veux plus vous revoir. »

« Oh, vous ne me reverrez plus. Je ne suis plus là. »

Jack mit sa casquette de baseball, ombrageant ses traits, et quitta le bar sans un regard en arrière. Il voûta les épaules pour se protéger du froid de la nuit et se dirigea vers le fond du parking où son 4x4 était garé, le moteur en marche. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et monta à l'intérieur.

« C'est fait ? »

Jack hocha la tête. « Demain. »

« Bien. Cela devait être fait. »

« Ouaip. »

« Et si quelqu'un découvre ? »

Jack regarda de l'autre côté de l'habitacle son nouveau compagnon. « Je ne vais pas le dire. Tu ne vas pas le dire, et cet idiot là-dedans ne va pas le dire s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. »

Il enclencha une vitesse et sortit du parking, conduisant vers sa maison en silence. Après plusieurs minutes, Sam parla.

« La prochaine fois que tu as une brillante idée, comme d'engager un type pour jouer mon petit ami… »

« Je sais… tu as ma permission de me mettre ton pied au cul. »

Sam éclata de rire, le doux son se mêlant avec la musique jouant en sourdine sur la radio. Jack sourit.

« Ca semblait une bonne idée à ce moment-là… » offrit-il humblement.

« Je pense que je préférerais simplement éclaircir les choses pour nous et en finir avec ça. »

Jack tendit le bras sur le siège et le glissa derrière son cou, tirant doucement sur son épaule. Le Lieutenant Colonel Sam Carter accepta l'offre silencieuse et glissa sur le siège et se blottit contre lui. Jack garda les yeux sur la route, mais déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

* * *

_Note__ : qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Le thème de Pete comme une couverture à la relation Sam/Jack a été abordé par d'autres auteurs. Si vous êtes intéressés, essayez la fic de Ally, 'La réalité improbable', http://ally40.chez-alice.fr/. _


End file.
